1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to aquarium, and in particular, it relates to an aquarium suitable for keeping and displaying jellyfish and other plankton species.
2. Description of the Related Art
Aquariums or water tanks suitable for keeping and displaying jellyfish and other plankton species have been known. These aquariums require special designs as jellyfish are delicate. Some such aquarium designs are described in: (1) Japanese Patent Publication H10-234250, (2) webpage description at http://www.mbari.org/midwater/tank/tank.htm, entitled: “Planktonkreisel design from the article: Capture and rearing techniques for gelatinous zooplankton, (2003) Biological Bulletin, 204, 68-80, by K. A. Raskoff, F. A. Sommer, W. M. Hamner and K. M. Cross,” and (3) webpage description at http://www.envisionacrylics.com/jellyfish.html, entitled “Jellyfish Tanks”, by Envision Acrylics. Such aquariums are designed to provide a living environment suitable for jellyfish and other plankton species, including providing water circulation inside the tank and using a discharge port that prevents the plankton bodies from being damaged by the water flow from the discharge port.